


The World In Which We Survive

by slitherhell



Category: IT, IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: ? - Freeform, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Apocalypse, Death, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Guns, I dont know yet I MIGHT do somehting more with this but do not get your hopes up, Knives, M/M, Murder, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Richie Tozier - Freeform, Shooting, Smell, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, anyways have fun bitches, but who am I to judge, covier, covzier, cursing, i dont realyl get v description with the violence but I wanted to be safe, i realyl find it so strange that people ship richie and steve HARRIGNTON, if theyre not then theyd be doing it wrong, incidental child neglect, jsut zombie murder but still murder, not done by steve or rich but the reason they pick up the kid, oh wait the warning tags, poop mention, steve covall - Freeform, the parents r probabyl dead or smthn idk, they are simply.... trying their best, yes theyre in a relationship and still pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slitherhell/pseuds/slitherhell
Summary: This one's pretty short. Richie finds an abandoned baby in a seemingly abandoned house, and convinces his partner and boyfriend Steve Covall to keep it.
Relationships: Steve Covall & Richie Tozier, Steve Covall/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 3





	The World In Which We Survive

“Are you sure we’re equipped for this?” Steve brought up a good point.

And, honestly, if Richie had been going at this alone, he definitely wouldn’t have scooped up the little thing so casually– part of why he did, though, was definitely because he knew Steve would have objections, and Richie Tozier was a naturally contrarian individual.

“Rich, answer me, come on, you don’t even _like_ babies?”

Another reason, though, was his big heart. It got him into trouble sometimes, but Steve loved that about him. And… Somehow much of the worry Steve had was erased by Richie’s knowing puppy dog eyes. They were standing in a broken down house with half a window and after having ransacked it for food and supplies, and somehow Richie’s stupid puppy eyes were able to erase any worry he could or should have.

He sighed. “Okay. we can. Let’s find somewhere to get this little guy cleaned up.”

Rich grinned victoriously, shifting the toddler or infant (he really wasn’t sure, and neither was Steve) in his arms. “I knew he’d win you over! How could you say no to this little rascal’s face?”

“Richie… it’s dirty as–… It’s dirty. His face is dirty, this house is dirty, and we need to get out of here before we put everyone in danger. Lets go.”

“You mean we need to wash his face, alright, alright, you don't want him to be filthy like me, I get it.”

“It’s far less comfortable for everyone else than it is for you, Rich. Plus he reeks! Are you sure these things don’t have a sense of smell?”

Richie covered the babies ear in mock offense, bouncing him in one arm. “Covall, my love, they barely even have _noses_.”

“Maybe their smell receptors are even less blocked because there’s no cover!”

Ah. They. _They_ referred to the roaming, rotting corpses just outside. Steve, even if he didn’t seem to have ever paid attention in biology classes, was certainly right about needing to go.

Richie held the little one close to his chest and headed out the back, and Steve held a gun in one hand and knife in the other. Most of them had relatively Less Hearing than your average human, but it was still optimal to keep from making noise as much as possible, so Steve really would have preferred Not to be using a gun.

He did think Richie was cute, though. He really did like the idea of raising a baby with him… even if these weren’t the best circumstances to raise one in. They managed to all be quiet enough, baby cooing in his soiled yellow onesie and a purple binky in his mouth.

But then, it fell. There was a bone tearing cry.

“Shit, Book it, Rich! Get to the car, I’ll meet you there!”

“You’ll _meet me there_ , are you _crazy_?”

“ _Go!_ ”

“No, I’m not leaving without you. _Never._ ”

Steve wasn’t happy about this, but he guessed there was no time to argue any longer. They were already shooting through zombies as they were on their way, so it didn’t make sense to stop now. This kid was crying so loud, fuck.

They finally got to the car, Steve in the drivers seat, and Richie huddling over the kid. “Thank god he wasn’t grabbed. Holy shit. I just met you, little guy! Would suck to lose you… so soon. Huh?”

Steve’s eyes were on the road. But from what he was hearing, he could tell he was gonna be seeing a lot of Richie Tozier Being Gentle. He was very okay with that.

“Only time you talk quiet is when it’s to a baby huh?”

“You know come to think of it. Do you think that shooting affected his hearing at all?”

“Maybe. We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, though.” Steve smiled. Then his mouth spread to a grin. Richie taught him that. Richie taught him how to do that. Cross that bridge when it came.

“I uh… Don’t suppose you’ll… change the first diaper, though, huh?”

Steve rolled his eyes, the corners of his lips still digging into his cheeks. “We can do it together.”

_Together._

**Author's Note:**

> ty love u like comment subscribe XD
> 
> another of this brand will be coming soon, as I set up a post asking people to send in ships for me to have find a baby in an apocalypse. Kenzie-ann27 requested covier and zombie, and I was happy t odo it for her because man do I love some covier.


End file.
